Eggplants Aren't Just for Eating
by genegrimm853
Summary: Katy Aubergine: part actress, part evil mastermind.


John Bender walked into school Monday morning with a slightly more positive outlook on the day. He couldn't see it being a necessarily terrible day; either the self-proclaimed 'Breakfast Club' would find itself and stick together, or it wouldn't. He didn't have a real preference whether or not it did, but Claire was nice to have around, and having everyone stay true to their words of being actual friends was something to look forward to.

He meandered around the still mostly empty halls, looking for someone he knew.

That someone came in the pacing form of Katy Aubergine, regarded as one of the few 'pot-head theater geeks' at Shermer.

"Good morning, Eggplant."

"Good morning, Bender." And that was it; he continued walking down the hallway. Anything else would result in them insulting each other and the social groups they belonged to, but Bender realized that it was pointless; Saturday had proved that to him.

He turned around, looking back to where Katy was still pacing and mumbling to herself. "Hey, Katy." She looked up as he tossed her a brown paper bag. "Happy spring." She opened the bag and smiled.

"Since when are you nice to me, Bender?"

"Since Saturday when I had an epiphany and decided that if we all just held hands and sang and put flowers in our hair, we'd have world peace."

"Fuck you," she said, glaring at him.

"Have a nice day," Bender replied, laughing and jogging down the hallway.

"Hey, John!" He stopped short and backed up to the hallway intersection. Andy and Allison were standing together. "Where you headin'?" Andy asked, joining him.

"To find you guys," Bender said with a smirk. "You seen Claire anywhere?"

"Right behind ya, criminal." He turned to see Claire smiling at him, making him smile in turn.

"Now, if we can find Brian, we'll be in business."

"He likes to play chess in the morning," Allison informed them. "In the Music wing somewhere."

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the Music wing!"

"Whose move is it again?"

"Mine." Katy sat down across from Brian in the front of the band room; their chess game had been going on since the previous Tuesday. She stared at the board, evaluating what move she should make next.

"Hey, do you know John Bender?" Brian asked. Katy blinked.

"I wish I didn't, why?"

Brian shrugged. "I met him at detention on Saturday-"

"First of all, if you had talked to me before hand, you wouldn't have been at detention at all," Katy interrupted, scolding him slightly, "and second, what's your opinion of him?"

"Well, he's kinda bizarre, but, really, we all are, aren't we? Some people are just better at hiding their bizarreness than others."

"That's gotta be the most philosophical thing that has ever been said in this room, like even better than my 'check mate, motherfucker' two weeks ago." Brian grinned. "Right, so... there," she said with finality, moving her castle. "Your move, Johnson."

Outside, in the hallway, the four other members of the Breakfast Club were searching each room for Brian.

"Maybe he skipped school today," Claire offered.

"Have you met him?" Bender asked. "He'd have to be dead to miss school."

"Guys!" Allison said quietly. "Over here." She pointed to the room the marching band had practice in.

"Why are we whispering?" Bender whispered.

"Because there's another person with him," Allison whispered back. Bender frowned and peered around the doorframe. Brian was seated at a table facing him; the girl he sat with had her back to the door, but he knew who it was.

"Hey, Eggplant!" he shouted into the room. Katy continued staring at the board, not turning around. Brian looked around her and widened his eyes in shock.

"You want your pot back, Bender?" she asked, still not looking behind her.

"Actually, I kinda do, but that's not the reason I'm here," he replied matter-of-factly. "Hello, Brian, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Um, alright I guess...?"

"That's good." He over exaggeratedly looked at a nonexistent watch. "Well it's almost eight o'clock, we should be going." Brian nodded and grabbed his bag.

"Bye Katy." She nodded in return.

As soon as they left the room, Bender's attitude shifted. "So what's the deal with you and Eggplant?"

"Um, it's not really a deal, we just play chess together," Brian said. "We're not in any classes together and I rarely see her besides here, and we don't play chess everyday either."

"So what you're saying is you're not involved with her?"

"I guess not, no."

"Good, keep it that way." Bender walked quickly, his long strides meaning Claire had to jog to catch up with him.

"Who's she again?" she asked warily.

"A girl I know and wish I didn't. I suggest staying away from her for safety's sake."

"She an old girlfriend?"

"No," he replied, almost too quickly for Claire's liking. "We were kinda friends, shit happened and we drifted apart." He paused. "Why, you think she's gonna steal me away from you or something?" he asked, smirking again. He flicked his hair out of his face to show he still had her earring.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't think she'll try."

"If she tries anything on me, she's gonna get a restraining order put on her, don't you worry." Claire smiled at that, walking with Bender into the mass of students who looked with confusion at the odd group walking together.

"Hey, you hear about Bender and Claire Standish?" Katy blinked.

"Repeat that?"

"John Bender and Claire Standish," Ronnie Vincent repeated, "They're together, like officially."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"Just thought you might wanna know." Ronnie suppressed a smirk at her friend's reddening face.

"Why on earth would I even care?!" Katy asked, huffing and flopping dramatically into a seat in the cafeteria.

"No reason." Katy glared at Ronnie.

"Why I'm friends with you, I'll never know."

"You know you wouldn't survive here without me." Katy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I need air, let's go eat outside or something." She grabbed her bag, flinging it over her shoulder as she exited the rapidly crowding room.

"You know what else I heard?" Ronnie added, jogging to catch up with her. Katy suppressed a groan.  
"No, what else did you hear?" By this time, the pair was exiting the building and making their way out to the football field.

"John Bender told Claire to stay away from you, 'for safety's sake.'" Katy stopped abruptly, making Ronnie almost run into her.

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Katy dropped her bag on the ground and lay down, rubbing her eyes. "Speaking of the devil..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katy sat up and saw the group of five that had been creating news all morning making their way across the field to sit on the bleachers. "Well, I say it's time to take some action. Any ideas?" Katy asked.

"Alpha Delta Sigma?" Ronnie suggested. Katy thought for a second.

"I like it," she said with a smirk. "But I'm thinking of stretching out a few days, let's say 'til Thursday?" Ronnie nodded, smirking as well. "I'll need to fake some stuff, so if I get overly into character, let me know. And I'll tell you what's real and what isn't, obviously." Katy stood and began pacing, getting all the details straight in her head. "Take careful notes on this, it's going down in history as one motherfucking kickass character study."

By the end of lunch that Monday, the plans were in place.

Brian got to school earlier than usual the next day. He wanted to finish the current chess match; he was pretty sure he could beat Katy within the next five moves.

But when he reached the band room, instead of finding Katy already seated at the table, she was stretched out on the floor with her hands covering her face.

"Katy?" She hummed in response. "Um, are you okay?"

"You tell me, Bri," she replied. "I feel like shit."

"Maybe you should, y'know, go to the nurse and lie down there or something."

"Nah, I'm not that bad." She sat up slowly. Brian's eyes widened. Her face had lost its regular glow and smirk, replaced with ashen skin and a frown. There were huge bags under her eyes. She caught him staring and tried to smile reassuringly, wincing instead.

"Katy, you really should go to the nurse."

"If I get worse, I will. I promise."

"How 'bout we postpone chess for today until you're feeling better." It was a question, but Brian phrased it as almost an order. Katy nodded weakly.

"Yeah, good idea Bri. I always knew you were smart." She gave him a half-hearted wink and grabbed her bag. "I'll see ya' around." She left the room, leaving Brian confused. _Maybe John knows what happened to her_, he thought. He grabbed his bag and left the room as well, the chessboard remaining untouched.

"Hey, John?"

"Hey, Big Bri!" Bender greeted him, grinning. He frowned slightly when he saw his friend's serious expression. "What's up? Someone die?"

"Not yet." Bender's face lost all humor at this.

"Everything alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Well, um, you know Katy, right?"

"Yes, I know Katy," he replied with slight sarcasm.

"Well, uh, I went to go play chess with her this morning, like we usually do," Brian said, fidgeting a little. "And she's usually all awake and alert and stuff in the mornings, like way too much energy-"

"Brian, I'm gonna cut you off here and ask you to speed it up a little," Bender interrupted; he was beginning to think that asking Brian what was wrong was the wrong idea.

"Well, this morning, she looked bad." Bender motioned for him to continue. "Like run over by a truck bad."

"Since I've never seen anyone who's been run over by a truck, I'm going to ask you to elaborate a little."

"Like her skin was gray and she had huge bags under her eyes-"

"Are you sure this isn't just her without makeup?"

"She doesn't wear makeup." Bender frowned. "I told her to go to the nurse and lie down or something, but she wouldn't."

"Well, she is pretty stubborn," Bender muttered.  
"What?"

"Nothing, Brian, nothing. I wouldn't worry too much, she has bad days sometimes."

Bender was beginning to think that he was wrong in assuming it was just a 'bad day' for Katy when he saw her in History, the only class they shared.

She shuffled in and sat down shakily, immediately putting her head down on the desk and closing her eyes.

"Kate...?"

"Bender, I'm not in the fucking mood. Go make out with your girlfriend or something," she responded, not opening her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Just don't die on me, Eggplant, not sure the school can handle that. And by school, I mean the people you give pot to. And by that, I mean Randy and Hooper... and me." What he didn't see as he walked back to his desk was the smallest smirk on Katy's face.

"How's it going so far?"

"Absolutely amazing." Katy smirks as she sits next to Ronnie in the theatre room in the Music wing. "Even Carl is convinced." Ronnie grinned.

"Wait, who else knows about this besides me?"

"No one." Ronnie sighed.  
"That probably explains why Steve is staring at us across the room." Katy turned her head fast enough to create whiplash.

"Shit." She waved Steve over.

"Now, I'm not one to pry," Steve started, "But I'm pretty sure with the rumored condition you were in this morning, this is quite the recovery."

"It's a character study," Katy said, hoping that would be enough explanation.

"And would this character study have anything to do with John Bender?" Steve asked. Katy blushed. "Ha! I knew it! And that is adorable and all, but he has a girlfriend now."

"I know, I'm not trying to get in his pants-"

"Yeah, 'cause you did that already."

"Shut up, Ronnie. It's a character study. I wanna see how invested he is in her. I never said it was _my_ character study. I'm studying _his_ character."

"Well, that's full of shit in my opinion," Steve said, "But I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Steve, you really know how to boost my self-esteem."

"That's what I'm here for, honey: moral and physical support."

Claire quickly made her way to last period: AP English. She sat in her seat just before the bell rang and looked around. To her surprise, she saw Katy, John's 'friend,' was in her English class. It's not that she didn't notice people, but it's also not like Katy had ever talked to her before. And Katy was part of the artsy, acting, singing group; not one Claire usually associated herself with.

"Alright, people, we're doing a mini-project-thingy today," Ms. Pascone said, getting everyone's attention. "The sheet I'm passing out has some information on it: this is the start of the reflective, end-of-year essay that most of you have probably heard about from those that have graduated before you." Claire glanced down at the sheet she was handed which outlined some possible topics for the essay. "You can choose what to write about, I'm open to things that aren't on the list as well.

"On the back, there are some things for you to fill out. I want you to fill that out and then we'll walk around and you can compare your answers with others and see who has things in common with you and perhaps start a discussion about what to write about." Claire scanned the fill in the blanks; there were some of the usual 'ice-breaker' type questions, favorite movies, books and places, as well as a few labeled 'thought provoking,' including the infamous, _who do you think you are?_

"Start moving around whenever you're ready," Ms. Pascone said, sitting at her desk to observe. Claire was pretty sure her friends would be less than willing to join her, because of John, but for once she didn't care. Despite John's warning of a risk to safety, she walked over to Katy.

"Hi, I'm Claire."

"Katy." She didn't pick her head up off her desk. "Sorry if I'm not overly enthusiastic, I'm not feeling too well." Her sheet was partially filled out. "Feel free to compare with what I have so far, but I didn't really even try on the thought provoking questions yet."

"That's fine, I didn't answer those either." Claire looked at Katy's list:

_1. Favorite movie?_ too many to list here, but The Sting gets an honorable mention

_2. Favorite book?_ Different Seasons, Stephen King

_3. Favorite song?_ Sympathy for the Devil, Rolling Stones

_4. Favorite band?_ Queen

Claire sighed; they had practically nothing in common. "Find anything you like?" Katy asked.

"No, sorry, I guess we don't have that much in common."

"Pity." She sat up slowly. "Lemme see your list." Katy scanned it. "You're right, we're polar opposites." She smiled a little. "So I heard Bender gave you a safety warning about me?" Claire blushed.

"Oh, that, I think he was just joking." Katy shrugged.

"I don't mind, we're not really on the best terms right now." She suddenly paled.

"You okay?" Claire asked. Katy stood and walked determinedly to the door. "Katy?" Ms. Pascone rose from her desk with a frown as Katy broke into a run. "I'll go get her," Claire offered, running after her down the hall to the bathroom. When she got there, she found Katy doubled over in one of the stalls, getting rid of lunch.

"Sorry, Claire," Katy muttered a few minutes later.

"No, it's fine. You said you weren't feeling well and that's probably why. Feeling any better?" Katy nodded.

"Yeah, a little. I think I'll go to the nurse now."

"Want me to walk you down?" Katy shook her head.

"I'll be fine, just tell Pascone where I went for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ronnie, you are the best person in the entire world!" Katy gushed to her after school on the phone.

"I take it the fake throw up worked?" Ronnie asked; Katy rarely gushed, so this was a good sign.

"YES! Better than I thought!"

"And you said Claire was there with you?"

"Yeah, so she probably told Bender already, but that's alright."

"That's good and all, just don't get cocky and take risks. We agreed Thursday."

"Yeah, we're still good for Thursday, but I'm just so excited!"

"You're excited about faking throwing up."

"Well, no. I'm excited for the results." Ronnie grinned. "Are you taking careful notes on all this so we can copyright it or something so no one else can use this?"

"Pristine notes."

"Thank you so much, Ronnie!"

"Alright, now go get ready for tomorrow."

"Hey, Katy."

"Hey, Bri."

"Feeling better today?"

"I think so." Katy was once again already seated at the chess table. "Let's finish this game. I'm ready to kick your ass."

"The only ass that's gonna be kicked is yours."  
"Is that so, Johnson?"

"Yup." He moved his remaining knight. "Checkmate, motherfucker." He grinned. Katy stared at the board.

"Well, shit," she said finally, "I guess you won." Brian nodded. "I'll think of something to get you to celebrate by Friday." She smirked. "See ya' around, Bri."

"Bye, Katy." Brian grinned and went to find Andy and Allison.

"Did you win the chess match?" Allison asked when he found them.

"Yup, one move."

"You ever think about starting an actual chess club?" Allison asked. "I'll bet a bunch of people would join it."

"I dunno, maybe," Brian said.

"Fancy meeting you folks here," Bender said, smirking as he walked over holding hands with Claire. "Hey Brian, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure John." Bender beckoned him over away from the group.

"Was Katy looking better today?" he asked with real concern evident on his face.

"Yeah, a lot better. Almost back to her regular self." Bender took a deep breath; Brian would've thought a sigh of relief, but it's John Bender.

"Thanks, Bri." He rejoined the group without another word.

Second period: History.

"So, Eggplant, survived the Black Death I see." Katy nodded. "Hows about you join us at lunch?"

"Me? Join you? And your girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrows. "Talk about a train wreck waiting to happen."

"Well, it's not just me and Claire, Brian'll be there, and Andy Clarke and Allison... consider it a peace offering," Bender reasoned.

"Alright," she conceded. "I guess I'll join you." Bender smiled.

"Good answer."

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your girlfriend instead of me?" Katy asked as she left Physics and saw Bender waiting for her.

"I can walk with whoever I want, whenever I want for my own reasons. It's a free country, y'know." He smirked and walked with Katy towards the cafeteria. "So I was thinking, Randy's having a party this weekend," Bender started, not seeing that Katy was looking gradually paler. "You should come, bring Ronnie along even."

"Uh, gee Bender, I might need to take a rain check on that." She had broken out into a cold sweat, her breathing getting faster.

"Why? Got plans already?"

"Uhm... no... " She stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

"Well then you might as well-" He stopped short when he saw how pale she was. "Katy?"

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"You don't look so hot."

"I don't feel it either," she agreed. "Bender?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna puke." Bender grabbed her under the knees and around her middle and lifted her up.

"MAKE A HOLE PEOPLE! MOVE IT!" he shouted, muscling his way through the hallway to the girls' bathroom and shoving the door open without a second thought. As soon as he set Katy down, she went to a stall and threw up.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Eccleston asked, entering the bathroom.

"She was gonna hurl. I, as a considerate friend, brought her here," Bender explained. "Feeling better now, Eggplant?"

"Fuck off, Bender," Katy replied, still bent over the toilet.

"Yeah, she's fine," he assured the teacher. "I'll take my leave now; make sure she gets to the nurse." He left without another word, even though he was beginning to worry.

"Brian, telephone for you!" Brian got up from his bed and went to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Big Bri!" Bender said at the other end.

"Oh, hey John. Um, what's up?"

"Did Katy tell you what happened today?" Brian thought for a second.

"No, she didn't tell me, but I heard she was sick again. Was she?"

"Yeah," Bender confirmed. "Did she tell you anything this morning?"

"No, she said she was feeling a lot better than yesterday."

"Huh." Bender chewed his lip. "Thanks Brian." He hung up and stared at the payphone as if it had betrayed him. He put in another dime and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Ronnie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"John Bender."

Pause. "Oh. Um, hi." Bender frowned.

"You know what's going on with Katy?"

"No, I don't," Ronnie replied, much to Bender's disbelief. "I mean, I know she wasn't feeling well on Tuesday, and she was better today but was sick again, but most of that I heard from others and then I phoned her and she told me all that, but she didn't say what she's got or anything," she continued. "I think it's just like the flu or a virus or something."

"Alright, thanks Ronnie." Bender left the phone booth no further along than he was when he stepped in, and two dimes poorer.

"Katy?"

"Hm?"

"It's your move," Brian said, drawing Katy out of a daydream.

"Oh, yeah right." She scanned her eyes over the board again, but still seemed distracted.

"Everything okay?" Brian asked cautiously. Katy sighed.

"I dunno." Her shoulders slumped, making her look worse than she already was. The bags had returned underneath her eyes, and her usual bright clothing had been traded for old sweatpants and a huge gray sweatshirt. "I just... I found something out this morning and it affects me and a few other people and I just don't know how to tell them or how they'll react or..." She bit her lip, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just need some time to think about things, that's all." Brian nodded in understanding; he knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed, but this wasn't like Katy. She could always handle her situation, and if she couldn't, she wouldn't let it show.

"Well, um, if you ever, y'know, need someone to talk to or anything, I'm always here for you." Katy gave him a small smile before the first bell rang, signaling five minutes until eight.

"Thanks, Brian," she said, giving him a small hug. "Just remember," she whispered, "all the world's a stage, and the men and women merely players." She winked and left.

"Today's Thursday!"

"Yes, Katy, we know today is Thursday," Ronnie said, grinning and shaking her head as her friend fixed her 'stage makeup' in the bathroom. "So you gonna tell him during lunch today?"

"Yup."

"And you're assuming Claire will be with him?"

"Yup."

"And you're also assuming that Brian was confused by your hint, won't tell Bender about it, dwell on it all day, and realize what it means eventually?"

"Yup."

"Just remember, to assume-"

"-Is to make an ass out of you and me, I know." Katy bounced with excitement.

"Calm yourself, you're not feeling well and you're hating Bender; tone down the happiness."

"Alright, I'm calm, I'm calm." Katy jumped twice more, shook out her limbs, and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

First period: History. Katy glanced up when Bender entered the room but quickly looked away. Bender frowned; he didn't like being ignored. And this was Katy - if she had the opportunity she would glare at him. Once the class ended, he went over to talk to her, but she had already left. "That bitch," he muttered. She was avoiding him, and John Bender does not like being avoided.

"How 'bout lunch outside today?" Claire suggested.

"Outside we go." Andy led the group out to the bleachers. It was indeed sunny and there was almost no one out there.

"We need to get you a girl, Brian," Bender said once they sat.

"What?"

"You, a girlfriend. You're the only one here who's not shacked up."

"Uh, I dunno John..." Brian said, his face getting redder by the second.

"You let me know, I can probably ask around." Bender grinned.

"Um, John, that's Katy right?" Andy asked, nodding to the other end of the bleachers. Bender looked behind him. It was her, and Ronnie.

"Yeah, that's her." He rose and began walking over.

"John, where're you going?" Oh, right. Claire.

"I just gotta ask Eggplant something," he assured her. "I'll be right back." Katy glanced up at the noise, quickly looking away trying to be invisible.

"Oh, hello no," Bender said as he walked over. "What's going on? Is it me? Tell me, please, I'm curious."

"Leave her alone, Bender." Ronnie glared at him. "She doesn't need you stalking her."

"I'm trying to be a good person, Ronnie. I'd expect you to know the difference." He sighed and returned the glare. "I'm not leaving 'til she tells me why she's been avoiding me." He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Bender, I don't think I should-"

"Katy, listen, I'm concerned," he said, "Please tell me what's going on." She bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant, Bender." His eyes widened. "Happy?!"

"C'mon, Kate." Ronnie ushered Katy off the bleachers and towards the building with an arm around her shoulders. Bender slowly sat and put his head in his hands.

"Shit shit shit shit-"

"John? Everything okay?" Claire. Right.

"Yeah, fine." He got up and started running after Katy, ignoring Claire's confused questions. "KATY! KATY, WAIT!" he shouted. She stopped walking and faced him, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Do- do you know who the father is?"

"Well, seeing as how you're the only person I've had sex with, you do the math."

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "You're sure about this? Like, you're definitely pregnant?" She smirked; Bender knew what that smirk meant.

"Nope." She grinned.

"I'm gonna let you two talk things out," Ronnie said, also grinning, as she backed away. Bender blinked.

"Wait, what?" Katy burst out laughing.  
"I'm not really pregnant," she said, "It was a character study. Did it seem real to you?"

"Did it seem real?! I thought I was gonna be a fucking father, that's how real it was!" Bender said, almost shouting. It was funny, he knew that, but he was supposed to be mad about a topic this serious, right?

"You know I can tell that you're trying not to laugh," Katy remarked, still chuckling. "Anyways, this was fun." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked. "I'll see ya' around." She cartwheeled and ran into the building after Ronnie. Bender finally allowed himself to smile. Then chuckle. He slowly walked back to the bleachers.

"What was that all about?" Andy asked.

"I've just been had, that's what," Bender answered, full-out laughing now. "Brian did you know about this?"

"No," Brian said. "What happened?"

"All the stuff this past week, complete bullshit," Bender explained. "Damn." Brian chuckled. Claire raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, Katy said this morning, 'just remember, all the world's a stage, and the men and women merely players.' I guess this is what she meant by it." Bender shook his head, still laughing a little.

"What did she tell you over there?" Allison asked quietly so only Bender could hear.

"She told me she was pregnant," he answered. Allison's jaw dropped. "That was my reaction, but it was all an act." He chuckled again.

"Aren't you mad?" she asked, still in awe.

"Nah, I know she meant it as a joke. It is pretty funny." He grinned. "That girl is gonna go places, be an actress or something," he said at regular volume.

"I noticed she gave you a kiss," Claire said, trying to be casual about it but failing.

"You may also have noticed that I did not instigate said kiss or react to it," Bender said in defense. Claire shrugged. "It's just her trying to piss you off, just ignore her."

As soon as they were in the building, Ronnie and Katy started a celebration.

"IT WORKED! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT WORKED!" Katy hugged Ronnie and jumped with excitement. "And it was your idea! Ronnie, you're the best!"

"His reaction was priceless," Ronnie agreed, grinning and giving Katy a high five. "Okay, time to get that gross makeup off your face."

"Finally! I hate this stuff." The two of them entered the nearest bathroom to scrub off the heavy-duty stage makeup. "I think I'll get Bender something for his trouble," Katy remarked absently as she scrubbed her face.

"Getting sentimental are we?" Ronnie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! I'm just thinking if I was in his position I would want something for surviving the whole ordeal. Same for Brian." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I'll take the rest of this off later," Katy sighed. "Thanks again for helping with all this."

"That's what I'm here for," Ronnie said. "Can I tell Steve how it went?"

"Go for it."

Friday morning, thanks to word of mouth from Claire, Steve and even Brian and their respective circles, news had spread, albeit very varied news. Some reported that Katy actually was pregnant, despite telling Bender otherwise. Others maintained that while she wasn't pregnant, that was because of an alleged abortion. To her credit, Katy told the truth to anyone who asked her, although most asked a person who heard it at least second or third hand from someone else.

Chess matches resumed as well.

"Good morning, Brian," Katy greeted, as per usual.

"Hi Katy." He was already seated and examining the board. "So what you said yesterday, about how the world is a stage and stuff..." Katy grinned.

"That was my hint. I take it you figured it out?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "So this was all just a character study?"

"Kinda. More like fieldwork. Or a nature documentary." She grinned. "Whose turn is it?"

"Yours." Katy took her seat and studied the board.  
~~

Lunch found Bender in the cafeteria, seated with the Breakfast Club, his mind wandering. It had been a pretty fucked up week, and he still had detention for two solid months. He smirked at remembering how he achieved what probably no other student in the history of Shermer High School had ever gotten. He was broken out of his thoughts by a shout.

"OI! BENDER!" He looked up, spotting Katy making her way towards them. "Hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to say that you were a very good sport about this whole thing," she said, arriving at the table and handing him a large brown paper bag. "Little something for your trouble." She started back the way she'd come. "And tell Randy and Hooper I say hi! I probably won't make it to that party - rehearsals and whatnot." Bender just smirked and tucked the bag into his coat.

**A/N: forewarning, don't expect all chapters to be this long or updates to happen very often. this is also my first breakfast club fic, let me know how it's going so far :P**


End file.
